Daroline Pregnancy
by zoecollinswaswogan
Summary: Caroline is pregnant and the baby daddy is Damon Salvatore. What will happen with his budding romance with Elena and Caroline's relationship with her friends and family.
1. Pregnant?

_**Caroline: Bonnie I need to tell you something important and i really need your advice?**_

_**Bonnie: Well what is it?**_

_**Caroline: I'm Pregnant**_

_**Bonnie: How? What? How the hell can you be pregnant your a vampire?**_

_**Caroline: I have no idea, that's why i came to you because your a witch so you could find out for me?**_

_**Bonnie: I will ask the witches and look in the grimoire. Who would be the father?**_

_**Caroline: erm i don't know how to tell you this but erm its **_**_Damon_**

_**Bonnie: DAMON! The guy who used to feed on you when you were human. The guy who is madly in love with Elena even though she is with Stefan. How the hell is he the father? I thought you liked Tyler?**_

_**Caroline: Yes that's him but to be fair i was really drunk but it doesn't change a thing and this baby i want to keep it because when i turned i thought i wouldn't get a change to have a child so i am keeping it. Also i'm not into Tyler like that anymore. Do you think Elena will be mad at me?**_

_**Bonnie: I don't think Elena has a right to be mad since she is with Stefan but i think you should go and talk to Damon about it and I will go and talk to the witches and i'll meet you at the boarding house. Good luck Care.**_

_**Caroline: Thank you **_

* * *

_**10 Mins Later In The Grill**_

_**Caroline: Hi Stefan and Elena I was wondering if you knew where Damon was?**_

_**Stefan: No I don't. Is there anything I can help with?**_

_**Elena: I think he is at my house with Rick. I thought you didn't like him? Since you know all the things he did to you when you were human?**_

_**Caroline: No Stefan its fine I just need to talk to him about something and Elena I know what he did to me when I was human but i would like it if you wouldn't mention it please since you forgot about it when you kissed him.**_

_**Stefan: What? You kissed my brother?**_

**_Elena: Yes i kissed him thank you for that Caroline but i love you Stefan._**

**_Caroline: Sorry Elena I thought he knew I am going to go now._**

* * *

**_15 mins later at Elena's House_**

**_Caroline: Hi Damon, Erm Can we talk please?_**

**_Damon: Sure, wanna come to the boarding house with me? I'm off there to get some more bourbon. _**

**_Caroline: Sure _**

* * *

**_5 mins later at the boarding house_**

**_Damon: So what would you like to talk about? Maybe about how we had sex and i was the best you ever had?_**

_**Caroline: Could you sit down please.**_

_**Damon sits on sofa**_

_**Caroline: I'm Pregnant...**_

_**Next Time On Daroline Pregnancy:**_

_**Elena finds out Caroline is pregnant and get's jealous. Stefan and Elena argue over the kiss. Daroline find out more about the magical baby. A kiss happens between two people and 1 person is hurt over it.**_

**_Hope You Like The Story So Far._**


	2. I Love You

**Previously on Daroline Pregnancy: Caroline: I'm Pregnant...**

Damon: What? Funny Joke Vampire's cannot have children. (then starts bursting into laughter)

Caroline: I am not joking Damon. I told Bonnie this morning and she has gone to see the witches and see if they know anything about it. Do you want to keep the child?

Damon: So your telling me that you are pregnant and that you are having my baby and you think i do not want to keep it. Are you insane?

Caroline: No i am not insane because it is all true.

Damon: Well if it is true we will talk to Bonnie when she returns and find out what she knows. Don't worry Barbie I'll be here for you and the baby.

Caroline: Thank you Damon. Shall we invite Elena and Stefan around and tell them about it.

Damon: Sure I will call them now.

* * *

**Conversation through mobile**

Damon: Hi Stefan can you come home me and Caroline need to tell you something?

Stefan: Sure, me and Elena are already on our way back.

* * *

**Bonnie arrives at the boarding house**

Bonnie: Caroline have you told him yet?

Caroline: Yes he was surprisingly okay with considering he's in love with Elena.

Damon: I'm sure everything will be fine. Bonnie could you wait to tell us what the witches said until Stefan and Elena shows up so I can tell them about Caroline.

Bonnie: Sure.

* * *

**Stefan and Elena arrive**

Caroline: Hi guys

Elena: Hi Care What are you and Bonnie doing here?

Caroline: Erm me and Damon have something we need to tell you both. It's really important so could you please be reasonable when you find out.

Stefan: Sure so what's happened?

Caroline: I am Pregnant.

Elena: WHAT?

Stefan: How can you get pregnant when your practically dead and who is the father of your baby?

Caroline: erm well you see its erm i have no idea how I am going to tell you this but its erm... Damon.

Elena: WHAT? How could you do this to me. I thought you were my friend.

Caroline: Excuse Me. What have I done to you?

Elena: You slept with him knowing how I felt about with him?

Caroline: No offence but I didn't know you had to right to dictate who I and Damon sleep with considering you chose Stefan.

Damon: Calm down Barbie all this arguing could be bad for the baby, anyway Bonnie how can she be pregnant did the witches tell you anything?

Elena: Wait a minute how does Bonnie know?

Caroline: I told her this morning.

Elena: You told her before me?

Caroline: Yes because she has been their for me lately since you have been all about the Salvatore drama.

Elena: Fine.

Bonnie: Well the witches said it is because you are a pure vampire heart and soul that means you can have children.

Caroline: What is a pure vampire?

Damon: It mean's even though you are a vampire you have all your humanity? But their has only been 2 in the history of vampires.

Bonnie: Yes that is true the first one was Elijah Mikaelson and the second one was Lexi. Considering Elijah is a male he cannot have babies and Lexi didn't know she could have babies because she was killed too soon for the witches.

Damon: Oh yeah i killed her.

Bonnie: You What? Are you insane killing a pure vampire is deadly. Good job she didn't know she was or you would have been poisoned.

Caroline: What do you mean poisoned?

Bonnie: If you kill a pure vampire that means you have a dark soul and then all the memories of the ones you killed and what they are feeling will be able to talk to you in your dreams.

Caroline: Cool so that means whoever kills me gets poisoned.

Bonnie: Yes.

Caroline: What about my baby?

Elena: It is not your baby Care.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Elena: I mean it's a monster.

Caroline: What the fuck is that supposed to mean.

Elena: Well considering you are the only vampire in the world who can have children that means the child will become a monster.

Caroline: Stefan You better get Elena out of here before I do something drastic.

Damon: Get her out of here before I end up killing her.

Stefan: Okay fine come on Elena.

Elena: Damon I thought you loved me how could you threaten to kill me.

Damon: You just called my child a monster.

Elena: Damon can i talk to you in private.

Damon: Sure lets take it outside.

Elena: So are you still in love with me.

Damon: I think so why?

Elena: I love you too. (kisses him)

Damon: Stop I cannot do this right now.

Elena: What do you mean you cannot do it. I love you Damon.

Damon: You are with my brother and I am currently having a baby with another woman.

Elena: Oh you mean Caroline the slut.

Damon: She is not a slut.

Elena: Yes she is, she slept with you full well knowing i liked you.

Damon: Sorry but none of us ever thought about you when we were having sex so you should leave before you say something you will regret.

* * *

**Stefan and Elena leave to go to Elena's house**

Stefan: How can you have kissed him not only once but twice?

Elena: I love him.

Stefan: What about me?

Elena: I love you more.

Stefan: You are always say you are not Katherine but you are acting a lot like her.

Elena: I AM NOT KATHERINE!

Stefan: Fine im going to go now.

Elena: Don't go Stefan I love you.

Stefan: No you don't. I don't think you know what you want?

Elena: Stop I know what I want and I want is you.

Stefan: Bye Elena

Elena: Don't leave. Stefan. Stefan.

* * *

**Bonnie with Caroline and Damon**

Caroline: Will the baby be human.

Bonnie: No it will not it will be a hybrid.

Caroline: What kind of hybrid?

Bonnie: It will be a witch and a vampire.

Caroline: Cool.

Damon: Will she or he be okay?

Bonnie: Yes she will be fine. We need to keep Klaus away from Caroline at all costs because Caroline's baby can make hybrids with her blood but they will be sired to her baby.

Damon: Under no circumstances will Caroline be alone with Klaus. Is that understood.

Caroline: Yes

* * *

**Next time on Daroline Pregnancy: Katherine returns, Elena thinks about what she wants. Tyler's back and wants Caroline back. What will Damon do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously On Daroline Pregnant: **Damon: Will she or he be okay?

Bonnie: Yes she will be fine. We need to keep Klaus away from Caroline at all costs because Caroline's baby can make hybrids with her blood but they will be sired to her baby.

Damon: Under no circumstances will Caroline be alone with Klaus. Is that understood.

Caroline: Yes

* * *

**Katherine Arrives At The Boarding House **

Damon: What the hell are you doing here Katherine?

Katherine: I missed you and Stefan.

Damon: Well neither of us missed you.

Caroline: Who was at the door Damon? Oh erm hi Katherine

Damon: You can leave now Katherine.

Katherine: Are you back to sleeping with the cheerleader.

Damon: No I am not.

Katherine: Then why is she here.

Damon: I'm not telling you.

Katherine: OMG She's pregnant.

Caroline: How do you know that?

Katherine: I can hear the heartbeat. Who is the dad?

Damon: Me and Katherine please don't tell anybody about the baby.

Katherine: How can you get pregnant?

Caroline: It is because I have got a pure soul and all my humanity as a vampire.

Katherine: Cool. Well I am going to go find Stefan.

* * *

**Elena and Bonnie Conversation**

Bonnie: Are you okay Elena?

Elena: I'm okay i guess just upset at Caroline and Damon for doing this to me.

Bonnie: I don't understand what did they sleeping together have to do with you?

Elena: Damon slept with her because he was mad at me and Caroline just went along with it.

Bonnie: Wow. Not everything in life is about you Elena.

Elena: It is when he is supposed to be in love with me.

Bonnie: He is in love with you but you are in love with Stefan.

Elena: I love them both.

Bonnie: You keep telling yourself you are not Katherine but you are kind of acting like it. Choose someone and stick to it.

Elena: I love Damon more than Stefan. He makes me question everything.

Bonnie: Well go and tell him that.

* * *

**Elena turns up at the boarding house to see Damon.**

Elena: Hi Caroline have you seen Damon?

Caroline: I think he is in the shower?

Elena: What are you even doing here?

Caroline: I have moved in.

Elena: Are you joking?

Caroline: No why?

Elena: We will see.

Damon: Hi Elena What Are You Doing Here?

Elena: Can we talk in private?

Caroline: Sure I was just leaving. I'm off to meet Tyler, He's back.

Damon: You are not going back to him are you?

Caroline: I am not sure yet but I need to talk to him.

Damon: Okay fine but please be careful.

Caroline: I will.

* * *

**Damon And Elena Conversation after Caroline left.**

Damon: What do you want Elena?

Elena: I choose you. I am in love with you Damon.

Damon: Really.

Elena: Yes all you have to do for me to be with you is kick Caroline out and never speak to her again.

Damon: Are you out of your mind. I will not do that she is having my child.

Elena: Pick Caroline Or Me?

Damon: I pick Caroline. Bye Elena

Elena: Do you like Caroline?

Damon: Yes I like her.

* * *

**Conversation between Tyler and Caroline and Damon overhears.**

Caroline: Hiya Tyler.

Tyler: Hey Care, I was wondering if you wanted to get back together.

Caroline: Before I answer I need to tell you something. I am pregnant.

Tyler: Who is the dad?

Caroline: Damon

Tyler: Are you fucking joking me. You slept with basically your rapist.

Caroline: I am not sorry for sleeping with him.

Tyler: Why?

Caroline: I'm starting to like him.

Damon: You like me?

* * *

**Next time on: Caroline And Damon admit how they feel for each other. Elena is jealous of Caroline and ends up telling her some lies about Damon. **


	4. LIAR

**Previously On Daroline Pregnancy: **Caroline: Hiya Tyler.

Tyler: Hey Care, I was wondering if you wanted to get back together.

Caroline: Before I answer I need to tell you something. I am pregnant.

Tyler: Who is the dad?

Caroline: Damon

Tyler: Are you fucking joking me. You slept with basically your rapist.

Caroline: I am not sorry for sleeping with him.

Tyler: Why?

Caroline: I'm starting to like him.

Damon: You like me?

* * *

**Caroline And Damon Conversation**

Damon: You like me?

Caroline: I have no idea what you are talking about I am going to go home.

Damon: No stop Caroline. Do you like me or not.

Caroline: Yes why does it matter you are in love with Elena. It will always be Elena so it shouldn't mat. (Damon cuts her off with a kiss)

Damon: I like you too.

Caroline: Really.

Damon: Yes.

Caroline: Good.

Damon: Will you go on a date with me? Tomorrow Evening at 8 pm.

Caroline: Sure

* * *

**Elena and Damon Conversation**

Elena: Hi Damon.

Damon: Hi Elena What are you doing here?

Elena: I was just meeting Bonnie at the grill and i saw you in here and was wondering what are you doing.

Damon: Just shopping clothes for my date.

Elena: Date with who?

Damon: Blondie.

Elena: Really Caroline?

Damon: Yes Blondie anyway I better go.

* * *

**Bonnie and Elena in the grill.**

Bonnie: Hi Elena How are you?

Elena: I am fine just seen Damon and guess what he was doing?

Bonnie: What?

Elena: Getting ready for his date with Caroline.

Bonnie: Awe that's so cute.

Elena: No it isn't he shouldn't be going on that date. He is in love with me.

Bonnie: Calm down, he actually seem's to like Caroline plus they are having a child together.

Elena: Whatever I am going.

* * *

**Elena and Caroline conversation.**

Elena: Hi Caroline I heard about your date and I think there should be something you knew.

Caroline: Sure what is it?

Elena: Damon and I slept together earlier today so I thought I should tell you before going on the date with him.

Caroline: Oh wow. I'm sorry I didn't know, I will go and talk to him and cancel the date. Thanks Elena for telling me.

Elena: Your welcome.

* * *

**Damon and Caroline conversation.**

Caroline: Damon I think we should talk.

Damon: Sure come in.

Caroline: I don't think we should go on a date.

Damon: Why was it something I did?

Caroline: I know about what happened earlier between you and Elena.

Damon: What does that have to do with anything.

Caroline: Are you kidding, you slept with her so that is a pretty big deal before going on a date.

Damon: What the hell are you talking about I have never slept with Elena.

Caroline: Yes you did, she told me you did.

Damon: No i haven't. I swear.

Caroline: Why would she lie to me.

Damon: Come on we will go and talk to her about it.

* * *

**Damon and Caroline turn up at Elena's.**

Damon: Hi Elena can we come in.

Elena: Sure. What are you both doing here?

Damon: Why did you tell Caroline that I slept with you.

Elena: What is your point so I lied big deal.

Caroline: Why would you tell me that.

Elena: I told you that because Damon belongs with me and you are just a slut.

Caroline: Why am i a slut?

Elena: You are having a child at 18.

Caroline: I think i might just go.

Elena: Yeah bye slut.

Damon: No Caroline don't. Elena if anyone is slut it's you. You kissed me when you were with Stefan so you can go to hell.

* * *

_**I am thinking of bring The Original's in but Klaus and Caroline aren't going to be romantically involved or fancy each other. Klaus will be Caroline's friend or something like that. Comment any idea's you may have**_


End file.
